Perfect Moment
by Nobu-chi
Summary: Une jeune femme des plus insolites, usant de son charme et de ses petits tours de passe-passe à toujours réussit à éviter la Marine…. Mais cette fois-ci, elle sera surprise par les forces déployées pour sa capture. Que lui arrivera-t-il ?
1. La mauvaise personne?

Chapitre 1 : La mauvaise personne

Disclamer : Les personnages de One Piece sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama, les autres sont de ma petite tête.

Rating : K+

Perfect Moment

Chapitre 1 : La mauvaise personne ?

C'était le seul moyen pour elle de s'en sortir.

Elle sauta sur le petit muret, grimpa avec agilité sur la corniche, se faufila discrètement par la fenêtre miraculeusement ouverte et atterrit dans une chambre inoccupée. Par reflex, elle dégaina son arme et se mit à balayer la pièce du regard. Elle tendit l'oreille et perçu les cries des marines partit à sa recherche. Encore une fois, elle les avait semé grâce à ses dons naturels, disait-elle.

Deux fois. Elle s'était faites attrapée deux fois par cet homme du nom de Smoker, quelque chose comme ça…Deux fois ,elle était monté sur l'estrade qui mené à la potence, deux fois elle l'avait éviter grâce à ses tours de passe-passe.

Combien de fois s'était-elle demandée la raison qui la poussa à la piraterie ? L'aventure, le danger, la liberté ? Elle en avait prit plein la gueule durant ces dernière années pour arriver la où elle en était maintenant. Capitaine…

Un bruit de porte la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce et par miracle elle n'avait pas était repérée. La lune n'éclairait pas cette nuit la. Une sacrée chance !

Ses yeux s'était habitué à la pénombre et elle pu distinguer la silhouette d'une femme qui s'allongea dans la grand lit à baldaquin. Elle s'endormirait sûrement et elle en profiterait pour sortir ni vue ni connue de la pièce.

Elle ne bougeait plus, ne respirer plus de peur qu'elle se réveille et aille prévenir les gardes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de venir s'aventurer dans les coins huppés de la ville, alors qu'elle savait bien que la marine y avait fait résidence. Elle les avait juste un peu taquiner, mais rien de bien méchant. Elle lança un juron qui réveilla tout de suite la femme 'endormit '.

« Qui est-la ? » demanda la voix féminine.

Elle ne répondit pas et dégaina son pistolet. Elle avança doucement et pointa la dite arme sur la tempe de la femme assise sur son lit. La femme se redressa de surprise en sentant le métal froid du pistolet pointé sur elle.

« Du calme trésor…je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste que tu te taises. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer ton visage de poupée. » Dit la jeune fille qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année à peine.

« Savez-vous à qui vous vous adresser, mademoiselle ? » interrogea la femme d'une voix plus confiante.

« J'espérais que vous m'éclaireriez… »

« Sergent Chef Tashigi, officier de la marine. Vous êtes tombé sur la mauvaise personne, jeune fille. »

Tashigi sortit une épée de sous ses drap et se lança dans le combat. La jeune inconnue esquiva sans aucun mal les coups, assez puissants, que lui portait son adversaire. La femme au cheveux bleu nuit réussit quand même à la désarmée. Elle se retrouva donc sans aucun moyen de se défendre, ni d'attaquer.

« Amy Creeps, je présume. Vous avez une sale renommée dans les quartiers de la marine, vous savez ? » Cracha sèchement le sergent.

« Le principal, répondit-elle en adressant un énorme sourire à la jeune femme, c'est que vous avez entendu parler de moi »

« Je ne vous voyez pas comme cela, continua Tashigi toujours en la menacent de sa lame, je vous voyez plus… »

Amy tapa son pied contre le sol et une des planches se souleva emmenant en même temps le Shigure de Tashigi qui se planta au plafond. Durant ce laps de temps, Amy avait récupérée son pistolet et l'avait re-pointer sur la femme.

Toutes les deux entendirent des bruits de pas sourd, s'approchant de plus en plus vers la chambre. Le sergent se réjouit de s'avoir que cette petite imbécile allait se faire arrêtez. Malgré tout, elle commencer à douter en remarquant le calme olympien et la confiance que la jeune fille dégageait. Ce sourire moqueur l'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

La porte vola en éclats, les deux femmes ne bougeaient pas. Le colonel Smoker entra suivit de quelques officiers. L'expression qu'il affichait était des plus radieuse. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

« Alors, l'enfumeur ? Content de me revoir ? » Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, jamais sans lâcher son attention du sergent.

« Creeps…cette fois-ci je doute que tu puisse m'échapper. Surtout pas avec tes petits tours de pacotilles ! »

Elle ricana. Tashigi observer la scène de même que les officiers. Ils en avaient tous entendu parler de cette fameuse Amy Creeps, mais jamais ils n'avaient eut l'occasion de la voir. Lorsqu'elle devait être exécuté, cela s'était fait à l'abri des regards pour une raison totalement inconnue. Même ses crimes étaient inconnus. Mais le titre de pirate la plaçait dans le même paquet que les autres.

« Pacotilles… »

Amy avait trouvé une nouvelles ruse, et pas des moindres. Un des marines avait allumé le grand lustre en entrant. Elle leva son arme et tira une unique balle dans le lustre qui éclata en morceaux. Les bouts de verre chaud tombèrent sur ses ennemies les brûlant à quelques endroits. Elle se faufila avec agilité entre chacun d'eux et sortit de chambre. Elle entendit Smoker qui hurlait son nom et ordonnait à ses hommes de la poursuivre. Un ' Crack ' vint confirmer sa ruse. Le lustre semblait être tombé comme elle l'avait prévu. Amy sauta sur la rampe et glissa jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Puis, des bruits d'arme. On lui tirait dessus. Elle les esquiva ou les dévia en attrapant tout les objets assez solides pour stopper une balle. Elle se cacha derrière un des canapés du salon. La sortit n'était qu'a quelque mètres, mais ces foutu marines bouchaient l'accès.

« Creeps ! » d'énerva Smoker.

« Colonel Smoker, je ne pense pas que… » Essaya de dire Tashigi en enfilant un peignoir avant de se faire couper la parole par son colonel.

« La ferme, petite idiote ! »

La petite idiote s'activa, de peur que son Colonel adoré ne se fâche encore plus. Elle partit en courant vers la chambre pour décrocher son 'Shigure ' du plafond. Il était sacrément bien coincé le 'Shigure '.

En bas, les coups de feu avaient cessés depuis un moment mais personne n'osait bouger. Amy était toujours derrière le canapé et fixait depuis un moment une commode au loin. Quelques marines étaient devant, cela n'allait pas faciliter la tâche. Elle pouvait s'échapper sans passer par la porte d'entrée.

« Jolie maison, cria-t-elle à l'intention de Smoker, je ne savais pas que la marine avait assez d'argent pour se payer ça ! »

« Cesse de te cacher et montres-toi ! » hurla le concerner en descendant l'escalier central.

« Parfait, se dit-elle, il est exactement la où je voulais qu'il soit. »

Amy passa au dessus du canapé et fonça droit sur les officiers qui s'écartèrent, apeurés. Elle fit un salto avant, prit appuie sur le dos d'un des homme et s'accrocha sur l'énorme lustre qui trônait au plafond. De nouveau, elle sauta pour atterrir sur la commode sur laquelle quelques objets clinquants s'y trouvaient. Elle les attrapa de justesse et s'agrippa à une des nombreuses fenêtres.

« Malheureusement, je dois vous quitter les amis. J'espère vous revoir en meilleure forme ! » Finit-elle de dire avant de sortir.

Court chapitre, je sais. Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !


	2. Amy Creeps

_Bonjour bonjour où bonsoir bonsoir ! _

_ J'ai fini le chapitre deux ! Et...j'espère ne plus avoir trop de fautes, je sais, je suis très nule, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! Enfin, j'ai essayé de faire attention ! Mais j'attends toutes les critiques ( mais ne soyez pas horrible oO ). _

_ Voilà, les aventures d'Amy continuent _

_ Bonne lecture ! _

_ Merci à LucioL, Kana sama et Daffy from The GoldenFreaks d'avoir commentés ma fic ! _

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Amy Creeps…

Un atterrissage parfait. Elle avait vraiment un don pour la fuite. Elle ouvrit une petite sacoche et en ressortit les objets qu'elle venait de voler. Clinquant ! Un mot qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Sa mère le répétait sans arrêt quand elles erraient dans les rues pauvres et sales. Un bougeoir en or, une coupelle en argent et quelques objets en toc qu'elle revendrait au prix plein. Il y en avait peu qui savait faire la différence, c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez les gens. Leur naïveté. Les pirates aussi étaient naïves mises à part quelques exceptions.

Amy arriva sur les quais, là où l'Éternel était amarré. L'un des plus prestigieux bateau qu'il soit, petit souvenir de son dernier passage à la potence. Les voiles portaient encore l'étendard de la Marine. Elle déposa son regard sur la figure de proue, une magnifique femme de bois y trônait, mais elle avait besoin d'un bon rafraîchissement.

« Pas très éternel tout ça... » Dit-elle en se hissant à bord.

Le silence régnait sur le navire, il n'y avait rien, personne. Elle partit allumer les quelques lampes à l'avant du bateau, puis partit tenir la barre. Elle était seule à manœuvrer ce monstre nautique. Et elle le manœuvrait bien ! Son nom était connu sur tout Grand Line pour ça. Creeps, le solitaire. On la surnommée ainsi, pensant à un homme. Beaucoup de personnes refusaient de croire qu'une femme puisse être si forte et rusée, pour avoir survécu à la tempête d'Arillon, avoir volé la marine d'un de ses navires, qu'elle ait pu échapper à la potence deux fois de suite. Cette jeune femme connue aussi sous le nom de « La douce mort ». D'autres disaient aussi qu'elle avait fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

La légère lumière de la lune commençait à percer les nuages et se reflétaient dans ses grands yeux noirs, accentués certainement avec le maquillage qui les noircissait encore plus. Des mèches blondes retombaient en boucle sur ses épaules. Un blond très clair. Sa peau tannée par le soleil semblait si délicate. Elle portait de simples vêtements pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Elle avait quelques hématomes au poignet droit, seulement le poignet droit. Sur le haut de son épaule gauche, il semblait y avoir une inscription, un dessin, mais il y avait comme des écorchures, des coups de couteau dessus.

Elle se mit à fredonner une musique qu'elle avait apprise quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Une douce musique lui rappelant son ancienne vie qu'elle regrettait de temps en temps. La vie dans la rue lui avait appris les dures lois de la vie, elle avait été rejetée, humiliée et bannis. Dans un sens elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu admirer la Marine, mais il y avait tellement de salauds et de profiteurs qu'elle en avait été dégoutée... Eux et les pirates étaient regroupés dans le même sac. Mais sa vision des choses changea radicalement quand elle rencontra cet homme.

Amy s'arrêta soudain de chanter. La mer devenait de plus en plus calme. Elle savait que cela ne promettait rien de bon. Un trop grand silence, inquiétant, de plus que le brouillard du petit matin commençait péniblement à se lever. Seul le grincement des planches résonnaient et le glissement d'un faible vent sur la grand-voile. La lueur faible de la Lune la guidait.

Un sifflement, puis une explosion très proche d'elle. Du brouillard, sortirent quelques vaisseaux portant pour emblème le nom de la Marine. Elle sortit une longue vue et sourit à la vue du colonel Smoker.

« Jamais il n'abandonne celui-là...hum…tans pis. »

Elle se dirigea vers la poupe, là où se trouvait un unique canon qu'elle avait, aussi, volé à la marine. Elle se disait qu'il valait mieux le mettre à cet endroit pour 'encourager' ses adversaires à attaquer. Qui se méfierait d'un seul canon, alors qu'une flotte entière précède ? Encore fallait-il savoir comment l'utiliser.

* * *

Le colonel Smoker était sorti, rouge de colère de la maison. Il était à deux doigts de la victoire contre cette fille et elle lui avait glissé entre les mains. Tashigi le suivait de près, serrant son sabre contre elle. Elle s'était faite humilier, qu'elle disait. Encore une fois. Devant Smoker et ses camarades. Par un pirate. Encore une fois... Le sergent Chef voulait sa revanche et elle l'aurait. Elle mettrait cette gamine en prison et savourerait sa victoire pleinement.

Un officier se présenta essouffler devant eux. Il essaya de parler, mais seul des mots mâchés et incompressible sortirent de sa bouche.

« Co...Colonel...Creeps...elle... » Dit l'officier en désignant le port.

« C'est notre seule chance..., dit-il tout bas, Tashigi ! »

L'interpellée se redressa tout de suite. Elle obéit aux ordres et se rendit immédiatement sur un des navires pour prendre en chasse le bateau de Creeps. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le brouillard était un atout qu'il ne fallait pas négliger ! Smoker la rejoignit. Il se ralluma un cigare et donna l'ordre au chef d'artillerie de lancer l'assaut.

* * *

La jeune fille était assise à califourchon sur le canon, toujours accompagnée de sa longue vue. Les voir s'agiter pour l'arrête l'amusait considérablement. Elle attendait le bon moment pour tout faire exploser. Maintenant elle fredonnait une chanson de pirates assez entrainante, il ne manquait que l'alcool.

« Ils partent à toute vitesse...» dit-elle en grattant une allumette sur le métal froid du canon.

« ...devant sa ruse et sa beauté.» Finit-elle.

Elle alluma la mèche et quelque seconde plus tard, un des navires qui la poursuivait explosa sur la devanture. Elle fut projeté un bon mètre plus loin.

« Puissant... » Dit-elle étonnée.

Un échec de plus n'était pas envisageable pour Smoker. Il avait à peine réuni cinq navires que déjà l'un d'entre eux avait été coulé par cette gamine de 20 ans.

Un équipage entier à courser est moitié moins difficile que d'attraper une seule personne.

Amy encore secouée par le choc, se releva avec peine et se saisit d'un autre boulet, cette fois-ci d'un calibre plus important. Elle n'allait pas se contenter de leur abîmer un seul navire après tout les assauts qu'ils lui avaient lancés.

* * *

« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi aucun de nos navires n'arrivent à la rattraper ? »

« C'est...c'est que... »

« Nous avons le vent de face et comparé à l'Eternel, nos navires sont moins rapides à cause de la coque renforcés, donc plus lourde.. » s'écria Tashigi en coupant l'officier.

« Nous avons aussi des charges en trop... Balancez tout ce qui est inutile ! Caisses, chaises, je m'en fous ! Nous devons être plus légers. »

Tout s'activèrent sous l'ordre du Colonel.

« Colonel, sauf votre respect, nous ne pouvons pas... »

« Vous voulez peut-être que je vous jette par-dessus bord ? »

Smoker alluma un de ses cigares et s'avança jusqu'au bastingage. La lune était avec eux, malgré le brouillard matinal.

« Colonel Smoker ? »Demanda craintive Tashigi.

Celle-ci eut comme réponse un grognement.

« Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à vouloir à tout prix capturer cette fille ? Si vous me le permettez... Je trouve cela inutile. »

« Enfin, je veux dire par là qu'il y aura d'autres occasions. » précisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit son Colonel se redresser brutalement.

« Tashigi... . Cette fille... ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle me passe entre les doigts... . »

Il fit une pause, trop longue au goût de la jeune femme.

« Je suis Colonel dans la marine et c'est un pirate. Je suis la Justice, je me dois de l'arrêter. Je la pourchasserais sans répit...comme pour cet homme. »

Elle voyait très bien de qui il parlait. Une si grosse prime sur sa tête, impossible de l'oublier. Elle aussi avait des comptes à régler.

Une fois les poids inutiles déchargés dans la mer, les assauts recommencèrent. La jeune fille n'avait pas attaquée pendant ce laps de temps, mais en avait profité pour dresser une voile au tiers. Elle avait prit une avance considérable sur les marins, mais la chance avait tournée et maintenant les navires de guerres réduisaient l'écart. Ils étaient enfin à portée de canon.

Une rafale de tirs s'abattit sur L'éternel. La voile principal s'était déchirée et la coque avait été touchée. La seule solution aurait été de se rendre, car un bateau dans cet état ne pourrait pas naviguer plus de deux lieux encore.

* * *

« Les fourbes ! »

Amy lâcha la barre, laissant le navire suivre le remous de l'eau et se dirigea vers le canon. Par chance, il n'y avait que le côté droit qui avait été endommagé par l'attaque, le gouvernail n'avait rien.

Elle gratta une allumette, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment et alluma la mèche. Le calibre étant plus gros qu'avant, les dégâts n'allaient pas être des moindres. Elle se recula.

Le boulet atteint sa cible et un des mâts s'écrasa sur un bateau voisin. Une des voiles prit feu. Certains évacuèrent immédiatement, d'autres essayé tant bien que mal à arrêter le feu.

« AHAH ! Alors l'enfumeur ? On fait moins le malin hein !? » Cria-t-elle pour que Smoker l'entende.

Celui-ci donna un coup violent sur le bastingage qui vola en éclat.

« Qu'on 'le' prépare ! C'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter à ce stade. »

De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme engin dominé le pont du navire. Une sorte de canon. Il était monté sur six roues en fer et possédé un plus long tube. Il ne se différenciait pas qu'avec ses deux particularités : il était plus lourd et de ce fait, les marins devaient le clouer sur le pont afin qu'il ne bouge pas pendant le tire. Les quelques boulets amenés par les hommes les avaient déjà épuisés. Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour y placer un seul projectile

* * *

De son côté Amy était restée figée sur place, une grimace lui déformant le visage. S'ils tiraient... s'en était fini d'elle et de son bateau. Elle le savait. Néanmoins, elle abandonna sa boite d'allumette et son poste de canonnière pour se rendre à la barre et tenter d'échapper à l'attaque. L'unique arme qu'elle possédait sur son navire et qui malgré tout avait causé tant de dégâts, semblait bien ridicule face à l'engin que Smoker gardait en réserve.

« Les marines ont-ils tant de moyen que ça ? »

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle tenta de virer de bord par vent arrière, ce qui lui donnerait l'avantage en vitesse et peut-être réussirait-elle à être hors de portée. En vain, certainement. Mais elle ne se décourageait pas. Son orgueil en prendrait un coup... Sa vie aussi.

Elle se retourna un bref instant pour voir où elle en était et où ils en étaient avec la préparation de cette arme. Apparemment il leur fallait plus de temps de préparation qu'avec un canon normal.

C'est à ce moment-là, que lui vient une idée.

Elle coupa une des cordes attachées au bastingage et l'attacha à la barre, de telle manière qu'elle puisse encore tourner avec le vent et se précipita à l'avant du bateau. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et plongea. Personne ne remarqua son absence. Le brouillard persistait. Elle avait une chance d'être sauvé... Elle en avait eu une, mais elle ne l'avait pas saisi. Et ce qu'elle avait prévu était bien plus idiot que de mourir dans une explosion.

Amy attendit que son navire passe et se mit à nager vers les deux derniers vaisseaux ennemis, plus particulièrement vers celui de Smoker. Elle n'avait plus d'armes. Ses munitions avaient été totalement épuisées dans l'attaque du hall.

_« Tout va se jouer sur la tactique. »_

Une tactique ? Elle n'en avait pas. L'improvisation était le terme exact, caractérisent d'une part la mentalité de la jeune fille et la manière dont elle avait survécu jusque là.

Enfin arrivée au navire, elle sortit la tête de l'eau. Le manque d'oxygène s'était fait ressentir. Elle s'accrocha au cordage et monta de moitié.

Le mouvement s'accélérait sur le pont. Ils étaient finalement prêts à lancer l'attaque.

« Accrochez-vous à ce que vous pouvez ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent sans perdre un instant et utilisèrent cordages et autres liens pour s'attacher.

Le marine prédisposé à "l'offensive" n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se tenir au canon. Avant d'allumer la mèche il vérifia la position de tire : Pile sur l'Eternel. Ils ne pouvaient pas le rater.

« Dire que l'un de nos navires va couler... » Laissa échapper un des marines.

« Je préfère le voir dans le fond de la baie qu'entre les mains de cette gamine ! »

_« Gamine ? »_ répéta mentalement Amy, fidèle à son cordage.

L'homme alluma la mèche et ferma les yeux, de même que la vingtaine de membres présents sur le pont.

Impossible de dire comment le bateau fut projeté en arrière quand le boulet fut tiré. Tous les hommes étaient à terre et Amy avait du mal à rester attaché au cordage.

Quelques minutes plus tard Smoker clamait sa joie d'un rire peu commun face au bateau...enfin ce qu'il en restait. Il n'en resterait qu'un tas de cendre, de même que sa navigatrice. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Amy parvint jusqu'au bastingage et rampa vers un endroit plus sûr. Personne ne la remarqua. Non pas à grâce à ses talents, mais plutôt grâce à l'étonnement et à la joie que procurait le navire en flamme. La chance n'étant pas avec elle jusqu'à la fin, un marine découvrit avec stupéfaction que quelqu'un s'était faufilé à bord. Comment ? Et bien, je ne vous cache rien quand je vous dis que l'eau mouille. Il partit immédiatement informer ses supérieurs. Un autre suivi les traînés d'eau qui finissait leurs chemins à une des cabines.

Il ouvrit la porte et braqua immédiatement son arme sur la jeune fille planquée derrière deux hommes qu'elle venait d'attacher.

En dépit de la supériorité numérique d'hommes présents sur le bateau face à Amy, il n'avait pas de quoi paniquer, de plus elle n'était toujours pas armée. Mais celui-ci tomba à la renverse.

« A...Amy Creeps ! Elle- Elle est ici ! Hurla-t-il en essayant de ramasser son arme. Ne t'approche pas ! »

Amy leva un sourcil d'étonnement et mis ses poignets aux hanches.

« He ! Je ne suis pas si horrible tu sais ! »

« Ne t'approche pas, je te dis ! » continua-t-il, cette fois-ci, arme en main, prêt à tirer.

Smoker 'glissa' jusqu'à la porte et fit tomber quelques marines.

« Creeps ! »

Le marine tenant en joue la blonde sursauta et appuya sur la détente. Le coup de feu toucha la touche directement à l'épaule. Elle fit une roulade vers un bureau pour se protéger, mais sentant les pas rapide du colonel sur le plancher, elle se jeta sur une fenêtre qui se brisa et se retrouva sur le pont où se tenait encore Tashigi. Armée de son katana, elle dégaina aussitôt et chargea sur la pauvre jeune fille bien malchanceuse depuis qu'elle avait infiltré le vaisseau.

Son épaule la faisait souffrir. Heureusement l'artère avait été épargnée.

Elle esquiva quelques coups d'épées et prit un petit élan et donna un violent coup dans les mains de Tashigi. Elle lâcha le sabre qui glissa plus loin. Le bateau tanguait encore énormément depuis le coup de canon. Maintenant désarmée, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus nuit ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais son colonel arrivait enfin pour mettre la main sur la blondinette. Les marines la tenaient en joue.

« Creeps ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir, mais cette fois tu es finis et tu croupiras dans une cellule. »

« ... »

« Je vois que tu as perdu ta langue. Tant mieux ! Vous deux, menottez-la. Et solidement ! »

« Oui Monsieur ! »

« ... »

Amy baissa la tête. S'en était fini d'elle. Elle se sentait idiote. Elle aurait pu fuir, même à la nage.

Les deux hommes s'approchaient d'elle. Elle releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » lança un des deux, troublé.

« Colonel ! Nous avons un problème ! »

« Quoi encore ? »

« La cabine centrale prend feu ! Si le feu se propage de plus en plus, la grand-voile ne tiendra pas. »

Comment ?!

Un éclair traversa l'esprit du dit colonel. Quand il était entré dans la pièce juste avant, une lampe à huile était à terre. Certainement tombé pendant l'assaut contre Amy.

Celle-ci était maintenant sur le bastingage, se tenant à une corde, le katana de Tashigi en main.

« Je suis désolée l'enfumeur ! Mais c'est une défaite de plus pour toi et tes hommes ! A la prochaine ! »

D'un coup sec elle coupa la corde et fut projetée en avant. Elle passa juste à côté de Smoker et tomba à l'eau. Il aurait bien voulu la suivre, mais le fruit qu'il avait mangé ne le lui permettait pas de sauter. Et Amy était déjà bien loin.

* * *

_Hum? Verdict? Vous en pensez quoi? Reviews :p _

_La suite au chapitre 3 !!_


End file.
